


Разрисованные ладони

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: После того как Дэннис официально стал вампиром, Мэйвис часто оставляла его в компании отца и его друзей. Няньками они были бесподобными: Дракула был прекрасным сторожем и не давал внуку попасть в какую-либо опасность, Вольфыч учил охотиться, Гриффин — незаметно подкрадываться к жертве, Фрэнк — другим важным приёмам.Денисыч, как называл малыша Дракула, рос счастливо и весело в компании монстров. Но однажды случилось так, что никто из вышеперечисленных нянек не смог заняться этим важным делом.Таким образом, круг лиц, могущих посидеть с ребёнком, пока мать сдаёт анализы в больнице, существенно сузился до одного человека.Его родного отца.





	Разрисованные ладони

После того как Дэннис официально стал вампиром, Мэйвис часто оставляла его в компании отца и его друзей. Няньками они были бесподобными: Дракула был прекрасным сторожем и не давал внуку попасть в какую-либо опасность, Вольфыч учил охотиться, Гриффин — незаметно подкрадываться к жертве, Фрэнк — другим важным приёмам.  
Денисыч, как называл малыша Дракула, рос счастливо и весело в компании монстров. Но однажды случилось так, что никто из вышеперечисленных нянек не смог заняться этим важным делом.  
Графа с вечера вызвали на какую-то монстрийскую конференцию, и он, одев свой лучший плащ, отправился отстаивать честь семьи и отеля на международном стандарте.  
У Вольфыча что-то произошло со стаей — вроде, конкуренты на территории появились, — и оборотень бросился исправлять ситуацию. Не дело, когда любимую стаю обижают, как альфа он просто обязан был исправить положение.  
Гриффин отправился вместе с Дракулой отстаивать честь дома. Невидимка был весьма полезен — ввиду своего внешнего вида он мог безбоязненно проникать в закрытые беседы, узнавая важные факты.  
Фрэнк же повёл свою жену Нюсю в салон красоты. Судя по всему, это была самая опасная и ответственная работа в мире.  
Таким образом, круг лиц, могущих посидеть с ребёнком, пока мать сдаёт анализы в больнице, существенно сузился до одного человека.  
Его родного отца.

***

Больше всего Мэйвис, пришедшую домой, удивила тишина. Нет, она не была необычной — в конце концов стоял день, и многие постояльцы уже крепко спали. Но Дэннис и Джонатан — это ядрёная смесь…  
Определённо что-то не так.  
— Мальчики, чем вы занимаетесь? — Вампирша вошла в комнату сына, тут же увидев заговорщиков. Те сидели за столом и что-то, судя по всему, рисовали.  
— Привет, мам. — Дэннис оторвался от занятия. — А мы с папой рисуем!  
— Правда? — улыбнулась Мэйвис, подходя ближе. — И что же вы рисуете?  
— Вот! — Малыш поднял ладонь, и девушка увидела на ней нарисованного жёлтой краской цыплёнка.  
— А мы ладони разрисовываем… — едва слышно пискнул Джонатан, поймав нечитаемый взгляд жены.  
Мэйвис пристально посмотрела на него. Вроде бы взрослый человек, а занимается таким баловством…  
«Что ж, хоть что-то не меняется в этом мире», — подумала она… и улыбнулась.


End file.
